


Pikachu and Psyduck's Side Adventure

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: A side adventure, Gen, Psyduck loves Lucy, they play Mario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Psyduck wants to find Lucy and Pikachu has to make sure nothing happens. What's the worst that can happen?





	Pikachu and Psyduck's Side Adventure

"I don't see why our humans home this so entertaining. It's just pressing buttons." 

"Yeah but what's cool is what the buttons do. Here let me show you," The small Pikachu sat on the old couch while the Psyduck next to him watched as he took the Gameboy. "You know this would be a lot easier of we had thumbs."

"Lucy has thumbs! I miss Lucy..."

"It's only been an hour."

"Too long." The Psyduck brought up it's hands to it's head making the Pikachu move back slightly. 

"Hey, it's okay, just watch this." The Psyduck turned to the screen on the small device Pikachu held. "Okay so this button makes him jump. And if you get one of these berry things you get bigger. But you have to watch out for these Shroomishs or they'll kill you."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, they're dicks. And if you can get a fire flower you'll evolve."

"I thought he was supposed to be a plumber."

"It's pretty confusing but-hey where are you going?" Pikachu looked over to see the Psyduck struggling to get out of the window of the apartment onto the fire escape.

"I'm gonna find Lucy. She's makes things better." The Psyduck finally plopped outside as Pikachu followed. 

"Get back here!" The Psyduck ignored him forcing the other Pokemon. Tim would kill him if something happened to his girlfriend's Pokemon. "Damn it."


End file.
